Love is a Gun
by WiiSHBONE
Summary: Xanxus is enraged at his loss to Tsuna, and plans to attack again soon. However, his father hires a 'babysitter' from another family to keep him in check, a cousin of Squalo's. Will he get his revenge? - Much Better summary inside! R&R please!
1. Shot One! The Babysitter & The Babysat

After his defeat by Tsuna and his guardians, Xanxus has been less than happy. Enraged, in fact. Especially after his father, the Vongola Ninth decided to enlist Squalo's youngest cousin from the Voltaire family in the Varia as their official 'Babysitter'. And what happens when Xanxus decides to head for round two in the fight for the title of Vongola X?

Author's Note:

So, I own nothing Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my made up characters and storyline.

This is my very first story published on this website, so be sure to give me advice I can use and implement on later writing, okay reviewers?

Pairings vary, but the main one is Xanxus x OC

Warning: Rated for langage, violence, and sexual themes.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The night had been brutal. Although his wounds were nearly healed, they still hurt as if someone was ripping them open over and over again. Such is the pain of getting torn apart by the Sky Vongola ring. It was an immense pain, so much so that Xanxus figured he would eventually grow numb enough not to feel it. Unlikely. His bloodred eyes shot open and he was greeted by the sunlight streaming into his large bedroom, the soft ticking mechanical noises of the hospital equiptment next to his weighed on his nerves. Was it possible to dream pain? He was now fully conscious, but his pain was gone. Now, all he had to deal with was being awake, in bed, and feeling completely useless. But he wasn't! His strength was returning to him. Alongside that frightening strength of his, Xanxus felt his anger returning, his utter fury at losing to Tsunayoshi Sawada. A little boy, no less! His eyes flared up with rage and he growled a bit. '_Damned bed! Fuck this bed, fuck these god damned bandages, and fuck that little shit Tsuna! This is complete bull!_' With the strength of a wounded rhino flaring within him, Xanxus lifted himself up from the bed and cast an angry glare to the nurse rushing frantically towards him. He grabbed the table next to his bed, but instead of using it to aid himself, he lifted it up in a fit of rage and sent it flying at the nurse. He aim was off and his missed her by a few feet, but this only enraged him further. **"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY GUNS?! I'LL SHOOT YOUR USELESS DAMNED BRAINS OUT!!**" He yelled, grabbing the next closest piece of furniture and launching it at the frantic nurse.

With a scream, the woman ran from the room, followed by another side table that landed in the hallway outside. She crouched down in the hall and huddled for fear of her life. He wondered when, and if, a mob of staff members would clamber into the room in an attempt to restrain him. Of course, that would easily end in a massacre of injuries. The sheer thought made him chuckle madly, but he quieted and yawned softly. He really only wanted everyone to leave him alone and let him do things his own way. Memories of his defeat by Tsuna back in Japan swam through his mind as Xanxus gritted his teeth and made his way towards the bar in his room. With only the bandages, his pants, a pair of shoes, and a bottle of vodka from the 1900's, he felt himself slowly fall at ease. Chugging the golden liquid directly from the bottle gave him that savage aspect that radiated off his mscular body. He took the near-empty bottle and sat himself down in his favorite chair, clanking the bottle down next to a clean glass on the sidetable. The maids knew him well enough, as they always left a clean glass on that sidetable for him.

His mind was immediatly removed from his thought as he looked down at his chest and found himself a bloody mess. The last he had checked, which was a few days ago, he had stopped bleeding. Perhaps throwing the furniture had ripped him a bit. He wasn't bleeding all that much, bt it was still enough to need to be re-bandaged. He ought to get that fixed up. That was when he sighed and looked about. So that was what was missing from his room. That damned girl, that bitch Alexandera Voltaire. He growled at the thought of her. Who did she think she was anyway? Xanxus wondered just what he was going to do with that woman. Probably drag her ass to 'Father' and have her beg to be fired from this job he had given her. After all, what was she but some nuissance that was hired to keep him under lock and key. She was his walking restraint, his little 'babysitter' and replacement for the idiot that had died against Lancia, one of her older brothers. Still, he supposed he needed her around to do his little menial and pointless tasks, to serve as entertainment, to be his punching bag, and boy she made a great punshing bag. Squalo was so noisy sometimes, but Alexandera... She was silent.

Resolving that he needed some entertainment and that he also needed someone to change his wounds (Seeing as how he scared away the nurse), and sucked in a breath and yelled out in a voice that rattled the entire Vongola Mansion, "**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, WOMAN?!**"

The sound resonated and bounced throughout the large mansion, only to fall on the ears of Alexandera Voltaire, also known as Xander, in the enterance hall. She stood speaking to one of the guards about increasing security around the perimeter of the building. She was dressed in the standard attire, black slacks, white-button up, and black blazer. She never wore anything else aside from the standard. Her short, shoulder-length blonde hair just barely brushed her shoulders as she ran long fingers through it and glanced around the room with sharp, violet eyes. She had a very boyish appearence about her. No feminine figure to speak of, though surely under the uniform she would have small breasts or something. She did not really care what other people thought of her, actually. As it was, she did not even want to be there.

The day that a Vongola representative showed up on her doorstep was the day she wished God would reach down and smite her where she stood. And who would that representative be but none other than her lovely cousin, Squalo.

_"I'm suppose to deliver this crap message to Uncle Roderick," He said with a grimace. Xander had led him to her father's office, and when he had come back out, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and smiled sickly. "Welcome to the Varia, cous."_

She was informed that one of her three older brothers, Dromio, had been killed during an Varia uprising againt the Vongola Tenth and that she was to be taking his place in their ranks, only to be placed among the core members. Xander did not wish to accept the position, but she was ordered to, and she never disobeyed an order from her superior. Obedience had been severely beaten into her from childhood, being the only female in the main Voltaire family. She accepted the position and was told her specific instructions: To keep a close vigil on the Varia leader, Xanxus, and keep him from attempting any further uprising or coups. Basically, 'Babysitter' of the Varia. The idea sickened her, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had been told to pack and left with Squalo immediately.

Now, she stood in the enterance hall of the Vongola mansion, and suddenly, the loud angry voice of her charge rang through her ears. The guard she was speaking with gave her a sympathetic look before stepping back out. Xander sighed and, with a reluctant step, began walking towards the stairs. She got about halfway up when none other than her cousin came swaggering down. He laughed in her face with that loud obnoxious voice of his and grinned maliciously at her. "**I'm just glad it's your ass he's kickin' around these days and not mine. You sure did luck out with this job, huh Xander?**"

He shouldered past her roughly and and continued his way down the staircase. Xander watched him go and then, with a frown of disapproval, continued her way up the stairs. She found the nurse shaking and ran a hand through her hair as she looked down at the poor woman. The lady stood up and yelled something illegible and ran down the stairs. The only thing Xander could think was, '_We're going to have to hire a new nurse._' She shook her head and, stepping over the broken sidetable, she strode into the was in a state of chaos. Furniture toppled, blood spotting the floor. Xanxus sat in a chair next to his favorite table with, no doubt, his alcohol. Xander shut the door behind her quietly and observed him from afar. His wounds were bleeding slightly, enough to drip every so often, and it was no wonder why. Running around, upsetting the room, causing a ruckus; all these things would make him bleed. Sometimes he just did not use his head. With the determination of a mother entitled to care for her child, she moved to the cupboards and pulled out a towel. It was black, but that was probably for the better. Along with the towel, she pulled out a fresh bandage and moved to the bar where a jug of water stood still and untouched.

Scoffing a bit at the sight, she poured the crystal clear liquid onto the towel and made it damp before picking up the two and making her way over to Xanxus. Her light violet eyes, a trait very uncommon, locked onto him and suddenly seeing him grow closer and more real, she fell into a more calm state.

Xanxus heard her come into the room, and grinned slyly, red eyes watching her move slowly. '_That's right, bitch. Come in here crawling on your hands and knees._' Watching her perform little tasks, such as searching around for things she could use to fix him up caused a low chuckle to fall forth from his throat. She wasn't completely useless, but she still got in his way. However, everyone seemed to get in his way, so that did not make her in the least bit special. At least she always did what she was told. Rather, she couldn't disobey orders, but that mattered not, so long as she continued to do as she was told. "**You're late.**"

Xander rolled her eyes and moved towards him. She would do what he asked, but first thing was first: She had to clean him up a bit. In the state he was, he looked like he just fell out of a horror film. Reaching his chair, she put a hand on the arm of it and knelt down next to it without a word. She could say that he just cost them another nurse. She could say that he did nothing but make a mess. She could say that she hated him and wished that she had never come. But she didn't. Instead, she pulled his tattered bandages off and began to press on his wound, causing him to wince. Xanxus garbbed her roughly by the arm and growled. "**Watch where you're doing that, you're pressing too damned hard!**"

Rolling her eyes, an action she tended to do a lot around him, Xander let up a bit and pressed a little lighter, making even angrier. "**Press HARDER. Don't you know how to take care of a fucking wound?!**"

Suppressing the urge to deal him a hearty punch right on said wound, Xander continued what she was doing. Xanxus was having a little fun. He enjoyed being able to push her like that, to test her limits. He wanted to see her rage, see her lash out at him as he was sure she did in her mind. It had been a month since she had come to the Varia, and not once had she complained, gotten angry, yelled out. It was if her patience was boundless. So he liked to push. That was what he did, wasn't it? Push rage, anger, destruction, and revenge. That and lead the failure of a group called the Varia. Despite the fact that Vongola IX knew that Xanxus would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, he still sent that damned woman here, enlisted her into Xanxus's group without his permission, and expects that to be enough to stop him? He sent a woman, and a pathetic excuse fro one at that, with no womanly qualities to speak of. "**Are you done yet?**"

She pulled the bandage tighter in response and tied the bandages off as he reached down and grabbed Xander's chin, pulling her up towards him. In order to keep him from ripping her lower jaw off, she leaned forward and placed one hand on the triangle of chair that was visible between his legs to keep from falling into his lap. Her other hand grasped the knot of his bandage angirly. Glaring up at him with her sharp violet eyes, Xander felt him tilting her face a bit before he glared back at her. "**Get me a fucking drink, woman. And where the hell did you ass wipes stash my guns?**"

He shoved her away and watched as she stood up with perfect posture and picked up the bandages and the towel. She wrapped the towel around her right forearm and walked over to the bar in his room, pulling down another bottle. Xanxus wasn't satisfied. "**You're not moving fast enough, bitch!**" He yelled as he launched the empty bottle at her head. She lifted up the wrapped arm and the bottle bonced off of it and shattered on the ground. It still hurt a bit, but not more than she could handle. After a month with the Varia, she had picked up on the swing of things. All he wanted was his alcohol and guns. Isn't that what he always wanted? Another glassy mess for the maids to clean. She rolled her eyes and went behind the bar in order to pull down another bottle of Sky Vodka for the royal pain in the ass. Holding it close, she also wondered if she should give him his guns or not. He would continue to bitch if she did not. On her body, right now, were five firearms. One on either hip, one strapped to her leg, and two on shoulder holsters that hung at her sides, under her arms. His two guns were on her right hip and under her right arm. With a reluctant hesitation, she pulled out his two guns and held them by their barrels. Also hooking a finger around the neck of the Vodka, she strode over to Xanxus and held all three items out to him with a stoic face.

"**Just don't shoot the maids**," Xander said, her first words to him that day. She was soft-spoken with a light voice, one that almost never rose above regular conversation level. She didn't need to tell him that they would have a hard time replacing the maids if the reason for needing them was murder. Xander tried not to say more than was necessary when speaking to people she didn't exactly like. How could she like him? He simply made her angry and very, very nervous. That wasn't the sort of relationship that made her go about shouting his praises, or lackthereof.

"**I do need the practice**," He said with a smirk as he took the guns from her and stood there, admiring them, holding them like precious treasures. Xander was quite unimpressed by his showy twirling and such, but was quite glad that havins his guns in his hands had shut him up. It was nice to be able to be in the same room with him without his mouth going off with every second, complaining and bitching about what she was or wasn't doing. He was eyeing those guns like his lovers, as if he couldn't live without them. She wondered if he has ever looked at another person like that, with love in his eyes, admiration in every fiber of his being. But then she thought, why, this suited him. His love should be directed at cold, hard metal. At lifeless, and life-taking, objects who could never return his affections. They were just tools, after all. Tools made for destruction, another thing that he cherished so much. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him pointing those guns at her, which he did often. He was such a baby when it came to his guns. He should know by now that nothing bad would come to them so long as she had them. Why, she had never even shot them. It wasn't because she did not want him to worry, no, it was because she had respect for other people's things. Respect. Something he would never be able to comprehend.

Xanxus put one of his guns away and took the bottle from, gulping it queitly. He glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eyes frowned. "**Leave me**."

Happy to do just that, Xander quickly left the room to go back to conversing with the guard about tightening security. Xanxus was having too much time to himself to be thinking contrite thoughts. She was sure he was up to something, but without proof, and without the ability to disobey an order, she simply did as she was told.

When Xander had left, Xanxus turned to stare after her, at the closed door. His red eyes could have seared holes through the door. He turned back to the window and gazed out to the sunlight. Xander might be a problem, or she might be used to his advantage. He knew what she was capable of, an ace marksman with a deady power, as useless as she was at physical combat. Still, what should he do? He already had the core Varia ready to make their next strike at Tsuna. Would he take her with him? She could prove useful. Maybe he would just kill her. That would solve all of his problems, wouldn't it? Taking a gulp of the vodka, Xanxus thought hard. He so enjoyed pushing her. And, she did whatever he told her to do, no matter how stupid. Would she contridict his orders to kill Tsuna because of the orders of Vongola IX to keep Xanxus detained? Who, in the end, would she listent too?

Where did Xander's loyalties lie?

* * *

And there ends the first chapter to our epic adventure! I hope you all enjoyed it and perhaps can convince me to continue writing?

Review people! Let me know what you think!


	2. Shot Two! Target Practice

_"__**Alexandera? Alexandera, are you okay? May we come in?**__" A soft voice asked over the sound of hushed whimpering. The light flipped on and, standing in the doorway of the young girl's door were her older brothers, Dromio, Antipholus, and Lysander. She lay face-down on her bed, the small child crying quite tears as the three young man entered her room. They were young men, but old enough to know the full reality of the world around them, including the wrong-doings of their own father. Each man looked on her with grief and anger at her state. A nurse had already come to care for the wounds infliced upon her by the maddened beatings from their father. The poor child had a black eye and about five cane lashes across her back, three of which were bloody mars on soft peach skin. They stood, struck by the sight of their only sister in such a condition, and though teeth were clenched and fists was balled, there was really nothing they could do. They came to sit with her, to time after time, wipe the blood off her body, and speak comforting words into young, impressionable ears. Her only crime was disobeying, voicing her opinions, exercising her right to have a choice, and the brothers knew that sooner rather than later, their younger sister would lose her will and become the obedient. It ws inevitable._

_"__**There has to be something we can do**__," Antipholus, the middle brother, said quietly as he wiped a wet rag across his baby's sister's scarred back._

_"__**We must rise in the ranks. Appeal to the Vongola. We have no power right now, but once we attain it, we can take Alexandera and get out.**__" Lysander said. As the eldest, he was already working under the Vongola. he shook his head and turned blue eyes to the youngest brother, who stood across the room with his arms across his chest, a scowl on his face as he watched the other two care for the little girl._

_"__**This is God Damned rediculous**__," he snarled, and with a pained glance, turned from his siblings. "__**You're taking too long, Lysander. Stop taking your fucking precious time and appeal already!**__"_

_"__**You know I can't do that. I'm too low ranked. No one would listen to me.**__"_

_"__**Then i'll **_**make **_**them listen!**__" Dromio said. He strode over to Alexandera, who had remained silent though the whole thing, lying flat with her hands near her face, eyes leaking a never-ending stream of tears onto her pillow silently. Steady breathing was only interrupted when Antipholus tapped her wounds with the cold towel. Dromio wiped a finger across her cheek and caught a tear. With an angry huff, he spun on his heel and cst his brothers one last resnetful glance. "__**I'll do it myself since you both prove yourselves to be useless.**__"_

_He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him._

With a start, Alexandera shot up. Had she fallen asleep? She sat with her arms crossed on the glass table in front of her and a groggy look on her face. She focused her tired eyes and looked across from her, out to the shooting range where Xanxus stood, the entire area surrounded by Vongola men. His guns were blazing in his hands as he shot at various targets all around the area. Improving his aim after a while on house arrst and confined to his room. the shattering sound of a target must have been what woke her. With a weary sigh and a groggy face, she propped one arm up and rested her face in her palm. It had been a while since she had thought about that night when she was ten. That was the last time all four of them had been in the same room together. The Voltaire siblings all together. She had seen them all often, but never all together. That day had been the true end to her childhood. She heard Xanxus cussing out a storm at someone who wasn't switching out targets fast enough and even firing a few shots at the poor man. Alecandera groaned and then dropped her head down onto the glass tanle with a dejected 'thump'.

Sitting at another tabl not too far from her were a few of the core Varia members. Belphegor watched her closely from behind his curtain of bangs, and grinning at Lussuria and Marmon, laughed. "**How long do you think it'll be?**"

"**Until what, exactly?**" Marmon asked, sitting on the table and counting out bills and taking notes in a small checkbook.

"**She's goes insane.**"

"**Truthfully, she must already be insane. It's practically a requirement for Varia.**"

"**True. Still, she's quite sane. I think that being around Xanxus so much is going to drive her truly mad. Then she'll be like us.**" bel smiled at the thought of an insane Xander. After all, the only side of her he had ever seen was the quiet, patient, unappealing side. She was too mature to be in the Varia. It was boring. An image of Xander flitted through his mind, her face twisted in a wicked grin, her guns in her hand loosening a rain of bullets upon unsuspecting victims. The blood flew. He looked over at the actual woman, who had gotten up to go save the poor man being strangled by Xanxus.

"**I kind of feel bad for the poor girl**," Lussuria said with a small chuckle. "**I'm mean, can't say i'm not jealous. She gets to spend a lot of time with Boss, but... He can't treat her very well.**" Marmon looked up from his booking briefly and the three of them watched from afar, not quite catching the words exchanged, other than Xanxus's cussing, as his voice was quite loud. From what they could tell, Alexandera had simply walked up and Xanxus directed his anger onto her. The other man had scampered away and Xanxus stood screaming at the young woman, who simpy stood there was a blank face and a slight twitch in the corner of her lips.

"**I'M SURROUNDED BY TRASH THAT CAN'T FUCKING CHANGE OUT A DAMNED TARGET!**" He yelled, twisting his arm and firing another couple if shots at the heels of the retreating man. The Varia watchd as Xander sagged her shoulders slightly and then recieved more yelling from Xanxus. "**THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER, BITCH? Why don't you go play target then?!**"

"**I find it rather amusing that way that Xander is so...**" Belphegor thought for the appropriate term. "**Obedient. Have you noticed?**"

"**I have.**" Marmon confessed, stashing his stuff in his coat and watching with little interest as Xander made her way out to the middle of the field and held a pottery plate above her head with an expression that showed how absolutely _thrilled_ she was to be playing target for Xanxus. "**One would think she would be a little more scared. He'd kill her in a second if he wanted to.**"

Xander stood still as Xanxus raised his guns and fired quickly, shattering the plate. She did not move. He yelled at her about how placid she was (though his words a bit more colorful) and let loose a flurry of bullets all around her. His intentionw as to intimidate, but the Varia could see that it wasn't working. Belphegor wondered just what was wrong with her. Perhaps she really was just bored, and if that was the case, then she truly was insane. Or, maybe, she just did not have the will to live. Maybe Xander had no fear of death. Dying would just be a convenience. That was a great possibility. Each of the three had their own ideas about what could be the answer. Belphegor figured that she was just mad. Mad for enraging the Boss so often, for incuring his wrath upon her until she was hurt. But then again, he had not ever hurt her severely, and that was because she always did what she was told. The Prince just could not figure out what went through that woman's mind. Lussuria figured that it was simple attarction. Xander must have been some form of masochist and enjoyed it when Xancus got angry and violent. Now, that was a girl that he could grow to like, someone who wore their sexual preferences right on their sleeves. Marmon, however, went with the previous ideas of her being immune to death. She had nothing to live for and thus cared not for her own lif. she was immune to death, it seemed. However, this conclusion led to another question: _What had happened to her?_

Xander was not in the mood for games. Xanxus was acting like a little toddler not getting his way. She stood solid, holding her ground as the bullet blew past her, picking up such speeds and coming so close that it blew her short hair back. Her violet eyes focused on her leader, his red eyes mad with frustration and his determination to frighten her, which was not working. Xander had half a mind to give him what he wanted, which was fear. Put on a facade of womanly cowering, and perhaps he would get his sadistic fill. Seeing a woman cower and cry? No doubt he was one of those men that enjoyed the sight. The sardonic young woman breathed in a sight and looked up again only to see Xanxus pointing the gun directly at her. Even at the distance they were at, she locked his gaze and saw his intention. The shot was fired, and she moved her head split seconds before it got splattered by his bullet. That shot was aimed to kill. She wanted to look behind her, but kept her gaze trained on Xanxus. Suddenly, he was actually aiming her. Apparently, her standing around had bored him to the point of attempted murder. Xander was moving now, running about and slowly weaving her way to him. She could have been dead by now if Xanxus had wanted a real fight. This was just shooting though. In the final rush, she got to him and pulled out her gun. However, she was not fast enough. He shot at the gun, which basically exploded in her hand, and her exceleration could not be stopped in time. Before she could move out of his way, he shot a hand out and caught her around the neck, holding her hard and lifting her off the ground.

"**Nice try. It was good run, i'll give you that. However, shit like that is going to get you killed in the field. You should stay in the kitchen where you damn well belong, woman.**" He gave her a smug smirk and then dropped her down. Xander massaged her neck and pulled in a deep breath of air. "**Now, why don't you make your skinny ass useful, trash, and get me something to eat. I've worked up an appetite thanks to your fucking little stunt there.**"

As Xander shot him an angry glare, but nevertheless left to do his bidding, the other varia members simply watched her go. They exchanged questionable looks, knowing that she had come pretty close to winning that. They reassured themselves that it was just because Xanxus was still injured. The only reason she got that close to him was because of his injuries. Otherwise, he would have finished her before it had even began. They decided not to mention it just as Xanxus came over to join them with a scowl on his face.

Xander stormed into the building, a fire in her eyes. she had never been so mad in her life! That damned bigot! She was furious that he could make such a statement. If had not completely destroyed that gun in her hand, she would have shoved it down his throat and made him choke on it. Of course, she had not even thought to pull out her second one, as an actual fight was not what she had been looking for. Being as absolutely humiliated as she was, all she could think to do was do what he had rodered. Get him food. Is this what she had trained her entire life as an expert marksman with some special abilities for? To be reduced to a private slave to some profane hotshot with an ego the size of Italy? She had not sworn on the faith of her beloved brothers to end up here.

With a huff, she strode through the enterance hall on her way to the kitchen. Her violet eyes caught sight of two men conversing in the doorway, and she recognized them as Levi and Squalo. The two of them turned to see her and each reacted differently. Levi frowned at her sight, and she knew him as another bigot. _'Great. Another man who thinks that woman should stay as domesticated little lambs, useful for only two things: cooking and sex.'_ The thought made her angries, and though she put on a stoic expression, Squalo could see the rage burning in her eyes.

"**You know, Dromio always had that same look,**" Squalo said with a wicked smirk. "**Little asshole was always making a fuss of everything. He was too damn loud.**"

Xander could not help but scoff at his blatant hypocracy. Squalo had no room to be talking about her older brother's lack of volume control. She brushed past them to get into the kitchen, but not before Squalo caught hold of her shoulder. "**Hey, you should be a little more grateful, kid. People kill to get into the Varia.**"

"**I believe that was **_**before**_** you got your asses handed to you by a fifteen-year-old.**" Xander's words stung Squalo so much that he let go of her as if she were toxic waste. He threw a disguted look at her and let her continue into the kitchen. He glared after her and then crossed his arms in fury.

"**Bitch has got some bite to her. I can appreciate that in a lovely woman.**" Levi cast a sarcastic smile and then the two began to move.

"**Please. She looks like a frickin' drag queen.**"

"**Yeah, 'cuz you've got room to talk, lockes.**"

"**Shut the hell up and move your ass. Xanxus is waiting for us outside. He said he had something to discuss with the core Varia, excluding my **_**sweet baby cousin**_**.**"

The sound of Dromio's name leaving the lips of Squalo had put Xander in an even more foul mood. Was being an asshole a requirement for the Varia or something? She held disdain for each and every member, and there were only six left. Xander made seven, but she hardly counted herself as a part of them. After all, it had not been her choice to become one of them. It had been her obligation, one she could not refuse. Standing with the chef in silence as she stacked food onto a silver platter, she couldn't help but wonder where all her pride and dignity had skipped off to? She allowed that man to treat her like a dog, and she kenw exactly why. It's the same thing over and over in her life. Obedience and orders. If it was not her father, it was someone else. In this case, that someone else was Xanxus and the Vongola IX. Between keeping Xanxus on his leash and fulfilling all his orders, she really did nothing for herself these days.

But, there was one thing on her mind. Commands. IX had told her to keep Xanxus out of trouble and to be a member of the Varia. However, that itself was a contradiction. As a member of the Varia, that made Xanxus her new boss, which meant she had to do whatever he told her to. An obedient loyal dog to the end. So, when the time came, would she have th power to obey the IX, who would surely not be present, or would she simply follow Xanxus? The idea was mind-boggling.

However, Xander had no idea that she would have to make that decision so soon. Just outside, the Varia were beginning to plan their next collision, and the emminent death of Tsuna Sawada and his six guardians.

* * *

And ta~da!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think and let me know what you're most wanting to see in future chapters!


End file.
